


【盾鐵】missing home

by lovetitle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Missing Persons, Missing Scene, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: Steve與惡夢與想念





	【盾鐵】missing home

**Author's Note:**

> ※他們屬於彼此，OOC屬於我  
> ※MCU美3後衍伸  
> ※活在對話中的TONY

　　他朝著黑暗中的唯一的光源前行，喪失時間感的他不知道自己已經走了多久，大腿肌肉痠疼，小腿堅硬如鐵，腳底板腫脹發疼，那道光像是遠得無法抵達。疲憊不堪的他仍堅持前行的腳步，但是他根本不知道自己為了什麼目的繼續走下去，心中有道小小的聲音告訴他不可以停下來。

　　當腳痠疼得難以忍受的時候，光點漸漸變大了，他奮力地邁開腳步，終於來到了終點，他走進那團光中。

　　眨眨眼適應了一下，男人發現自己身處在一個石頭的建築裡，四四方方簡單俐落，像是為了戰爭所建造的堡壘。外頭積了一層厚厚的雪，但是他一點都感覺不到冷。突如其來的爆炸與金屬碰撞的鏗鏘聲，讓男人瞬間進入備戰狀態，花了幾秒鐘判斷方向，他立刻衝向聲音源頭。

　　他看見一個穿著美國隊長制服的人抓起金紅色配色的機器人──那不是機器人，裡面裝的是真正的人，心裡有個聲音這麼說著──重重摔在地板上。

　　那個看起來像自己的人坐在胸甲上，用紅藍白三色盾猛烈捶打著堅硬的面罩，一下、兩下、三下……接著大掌一揮把它掀走。機器人──不，藏在裡面的人露出他的臉。額上的破口流出鮮紅色的血液，眼角帶著紫黑色的瘀青，水靈靈的褐色大眼裝滿了憤怒、哀傷、心碎、難過、慌亂與一絲死心。

　　他看到自己舉起盾牌，用盡全身的力氣往下一擊，褐色捲髮的中年男子防禦性地摀住了自己的頭。

 

　　「不──！」

　　Steve尖叫著從夢中驚醒，上衣被汗水浸透，濕得能擰出水來，金黃色的髮絲散亂地黏在額前，他大口地喘著氣，驚慌地看著左右，伸手摸向床頭櫃。

　　伸出的手撲了個空，赫然想起陪他被冰在北極的好姑娘被他丟下了，他黯然地收回碰上壁紙的手。

　　恆溫的空調系統提醒了他身處何處，這裡沒有堅硬難克的九頭蛇堡壘，每次呼吸沒有吸了堆灰進入肺部，沒有一槍打在腦門的五個冬日戰士，他並不在西伯利亞，沒有呼嘯的冷風，沒有皚皚白雪，更沒有戰鬥後兩敗俱傷的人們。

　　他坐在一張柔軟的床上，這張床或許跟他房間的床一樣軟，但是Steve不太確定，因為他已經太多天沒睡過那張床，太久沒回到復仇者基地，很久沒有進入復仇者大廈，和大廈主人坐下來好好吃頓飯聊聊最近發生的事。

　　把臉埋進手心裡，他不知道做出抉擇後，他還有沒有機會再回到那個家──有雙深褐色大眼的男人所造出來的家──他想念在那個家發生的一切。

　　晝伏夜出的天才科學家，一生氣就會變綠的物理學家，能用大腿絞斷敵人脖子的紅髮特工，來自宇宙的外星神，愛吃甜點的勒苟拉斯與冰凍超過半個世紀的超級士兵。這個組合怎麼看都像隨時會打起架，但是他們卻相處得極為契合。

　　早上Steve晨跑完，其他人才陸陸續續起床，他們會一起吃早餐，之後他們各自進行自己的工作。通常小鬍子的科學家不會出現，他如果出現的話，意味著他又熬了一夜， Steve在早餐後會把他趕回房間睡覺。

　　晚餐大夥不一定會一起吃，但Steve有空時會煮飯，久了晚餐時間總有人會按時出現在飯廳等飯吃，Natasha有興趣時也會秀一手俄羅斯菜，沒人煮或是累得不想煮就叫外賣。出長期任務，一個人啃著乾糧時，Steve發現住進大廈後，自己幾乎沒一個人吃過飯。

　　他們每周有一次電影之夜，專為20年代的老爺爺和不懂地球文化的外星人開設的補救課程。一開始是Tony嘲笑Steve不懂現代文化，Steve找了個晚上在起居室看起JARVIS推薦的電影。

　　原本是只有他一個人，不知道為什麼沙發上的人越來越多──對電影內容感興趣的Thor興致滿滿地留下來看，Natasha悄悄地出現在沙發某個角落，Clint爆了兩大盆爆米花分給大家，從實驗室出來的Bruce泡了壺花草茶也坐了下來──大家到起居室就坐著不走了，就連Tony也會出現，順便狠狠吐槽裡面的劇情，但是Steve喜歡這個活動，這讓他們更團結。

　　抬起頭，手心盛著一小漥的鹹水，Steve隨手把它抹在被子上。

 

　　口乾舌燥的Steve決定去拿杯水，打開廚房燈，被坐在黑暗中的人嚇了一跳。

　　「Buck，你怎麼在這？」

　　「睡不著……看喝點酒能不能好點，怎麼你也睡不著嗎？」

　　「不……，是的，我做惡夢了。」意識到說謊只會被拆穿，Steve老實說出自己的原因。

　　「難得你實話實說。」他啜了口酒。

　　「我不想再說謊了，謊言只會讓事情更加複雜。」

　　兩人沉默地坐在黑暗中，相對無語，他們知道彼此都有自己的課題需要面對。

　　「戰爭時期，有個聰明的小鬍子男人援助我們、給我們武器、給你那塊盾，還發明一堆武器的那個人是Stark吧。」Bucky低啞地開了口，瞇起眼挖掘腦袋深處的記憶。

　　Steve睜大雙眼看著想起過去的好友，既為他開心，也為他難過，鼻頭湧起一股酸澀。

　　「……是的，他是Howard Stark。」

　　「勝利的時候，我們笑著一起喝酒；失敗了一起檢討改進，重新再出發……而我親手殺了自己的好朋友。」

　　「Buck那不是你的錯，那時的你不是你。」

　　「但我還是殺了他。」他喝光了杯中的酒，又倒了一杯。

　　Steve的胃像塞滿石頭沉甸甸的，他張嘴想說什麼話安慰Bucky，卻找不到適合的話，他的話虛無縹緲，無法改變已經發生的殘忍事實，也無法安慰Bucky。

　　他覺得自己也該來一杯酒，雖然身為超級士兵的自己根本無法喝醉，但是他現在極須一點刺激轉移注意力。

　　「那個是他兒子對吧。」

　　Bucky沒頭沒尾的一句，Steve瞬間理解他在說什麼，也明白他不明說的貼心。

　　「是的，他叫Tony。」

　　「他兒子長得跟他真像，尤其是那個鬍子……」

　　後面Bucky說什麼話他都沒聽進去，Steve發覺鼻子酸酸的，眼睛有什麼東西要掉出來──他想家了。

 

　　END．

 

 

這篇是很早就想好的一個景，Steve和Bucky在黑暗中喝酒，兩個人都因為回憶而難過  
我一直覺得美3 Bucky在西伯利亞的表現很奇怪，後來SS在某次的訪談中提到他覺得在西伯利亞時的Bucky記憶並沒有恢復，這篇是以這個假設為基礎（訪談B站有  
Bucky想起了過往了記憶，想起了他殺害的人是誰  
Steve想起了他和Tony的決裂，他想家了，但也失去了家

想想616盾鐵吵架後總能再和好，MCU的他們肯定能再次交付信任的  
希望復3復4可以寫好一點，不然我可能會氣死在電影院裡(☍﹏⁰。)


End file.
